Damien-A263
Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) was taken by ONI at the age of six, as with most SPARTANs. He excelled in long range fighting and piloting during training. During and after the Fall of Reach, he was stationed on the Werewolf-''class heavy supercruiser [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC ''Winter Winds]]. He is the SPARTAN-III Program's best known sniper. He also is very good at math and biology, and has always had an interest in ancient history. He also has an AI named Ares in his armor. Ares helps Damien find strategic points on the battlefield to take enemy forces out from, and helps him in close quarters. Leadership Damien is a good leader, never ordering someone to do something he wouldn't do himself. Emblem Damien's emblem is a Spartan from ancient Greece, holding a sword and charging. MJOLNIR-GEN2 Damien received a set of MJOLNIR-GEN2 armor in 2557. It was colored white and had a recon helmet, like his Mark IV armor. AV-22 Sparrowhawk Damien flies an AV-22 Sparrowhawk which was designed specially to his liking. Augmentations Still being thought about. Intelligence Level Damien is very intelligent, having once calculated how many nanoseconds there are in a year exactly for a young Julia-B184 (the answer was 31,556,926,000,000,000). Personality and traits Damien is very soft-spoken. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. He has an icy tone in his voice, but is very caring for most everyone who is not harming him or his teammates. He also had extraordinary sight and hearing before '''he was augmented, so after augmentations, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Weapons *SRS99-S5 AM - "KARA" was scratched on the left side of the receiver, to remember Kara-B054, a close friend of his who was killed in a Pelican crash. It is also modified to carry 10 rounds instead of 4. *M6H Magnum *BR85HB SR *MA5D Augmentations Armor Configuration *Recon helmet *Blue visor *Assault/Sapper R *Mark V right pauldron (later, a bionic replacement with an Operator pauldron) *Commando left pauldron *Tac-pad on left forearm *Tactical soft case on left thigh *Grenadier knee protection Before 2552 Battle of New Constantinople The Battle of New Constantinople was Damien's first large-scale engagement, and also the battle of his home world. Because of this, he was extremely motivated to fight, and fought "like a God", according to UNSC forces who witnessed Damien fighting. Ian Incident In 2540, Ian, a Spartan from Alpha Company, shot Julia-B184. He also shot Kara-B054. After finding out about this, Damien walked to the brig with a baton, and ordered the MPs to turn off all of the surveillance in the brig. He then walked to Ian's cell and beat him to death. 2552 Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a sudden, a Banshee flew over the building, and shot some of the people on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the Banshee, and pulled the Sangheili pilot out. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 20th, 2552, with Squad 596 to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was blown out of the sky by the shockwave, resulting in the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and Ryder-A144 then found his armored body, soot-covered and spattered with blood. Luckily, Ryder was able to carry Damien to a UNSC Army base, where they patched up his wounds, and called for a Pelican to take him back to the ''Winter Winds, ''where medics there amputated the remainder of his arm, and gave him a robotic replacement. Upon returning, Squad 596 was informed by a medical officer that Damien may have a form of vocal disarticulation caused by Kara-B054's death. It was later discovered that Damien had temporary vocal disarticulation, and he first spoke again at the end of the Battle of Onyx. By October 31st, Damien was in the field again, fighting off Covenant forces, even willing to be flown across the city. On November 17th, Damien and his team regrouped on Tsavo Highway with other UNSC forces, and provided sniper support when the assault on Voi started. After the Flood-infested ship crashed in Voi, the Spartan took down some of them with his prototype SRS99-S5 AM, although he switched to his battle rifle, finding the sniper rifle ineffective against the Flood. Once the Battle of Earth ended, he was promoted to Admiral. Battle of Onyx The new Admiral participated in the Battle of Onyx (not to mention the planet where he spent the majority of his life). He mainly fought Sentinels during the battle. More will be written soon on this soon. Battle of Installation 00 Damien flew his AV-22 Sparrowhawk over the battle, providing air support with Lee-A192. He spoke for the first time since October 20th, shouting "For Kara!" after destroying a Banshee flier. 2553 2554 2555 2556 2557 This section will be created after Halo 4 is released. 2558 2559 Battle of Installation 08 During the Battle of Installation 08, UNSC forces had been pushed back by Covenant, and were retreating. Squad 596 was the last team to hold their ground, and soon their Warthog showed up to get them out of there. As they were leaving, dozens of troopers charged the Covenant forces. Damien then saluted the men who had just sent themselves to their deaths. Alternate (Non-official) Version During the Battle of Installation 08, UNSC forces had been pushed back by Covenant, and were retreating. Squad 596 was the last team to hold their ground, and soon their Warthog showed up to get them out of there. Damien, Rachel-053, and Lee-A192 stayed behind to buy their men time. Damien told Anika he loved her, and the trio charged off at Covenant forces, never to return. It is known that Damien was laying near Lee and Rachel, all heavily wounded, and then Damien passed away. Two days later, a Falcon found their bodies and weapons, and brought them back to the ''Winter Winds. ''Damien's rifle was given to Anika-B374, who gained control of the team after Damien, Rachel, and Lee's deaths. All three were posthumously awarded with the'' '''''Congressional Medal of Honor. Relationships Rachel-053 - Close friends and they shared a strong bond from years of battle. Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-A284 - Had a romantic relationship and a bond from battle with Damien. Julia-B184 - Was a mentor to her until she went AWOL with Marcus-B151. Upon her return, Damien was a little bitter toward her, saying while Julia was "banging with Marcus, she was fighting for the UNSC." Kara-B054 - Kara looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend, though the two did argue often. Damien was greatly saddened by her death. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien, although Damien gained a higher rank than Lucas. Matt-A137 - After Kara's death, the two shared each other's pain, before then, they were just good friends who shared a bit of a battle bond. Jack-S153 - Son. Quotes Gallery Damien-No helmet.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Bwah4.jpg Bwah.jpg Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:SPARTAN-III Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Squad 596